


Protective and Broken

by DuskNightmare0



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Drinking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rebirth, Rough Kissing, Violence, might be marysue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskNightmare0/pseuds/DuskNightmare0
Summary: Finding a girl beating a man to death, Logan instantly knows that she’s a mutant, and soon discovers, that she did it because of the death of another mutant, the girl’s sister. Bringing her back to the school, things start to change, things start to get crazy. Just who is she? What is her powers? And what secrets, does she have? Also on tumblr, under another name, EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First try at violence like this. Also, character death, right off the bat. I'm trying not to have this be, just, a happy-go-lucky story.

Blow after blow lands on my stomach, my back, and my side as I curl in a ball, my younger sister in my arms, wincing as every kick connects, feeling an ache settle in my bones, bruises already forming as the group of young men surrounding us continues. “ _Go back to hell, demon-spawn!”_ One yells, landing a particularly unforgiving kick in my ribs, causing me to cry out in agony as I feel one of my bones shutter, before snapping, and my sister whimpers, her pointed tail curling up, under me, to caress my face in worry.

“ _You too, witch!_ ” Screams another, normally by now I’d get up, and whoop their asses, but my sister and I have been on the run, without food and water for days, we’re weak, so the most that I can do, is simply protect her like this. “ _Hey, what do you do with witches anyway?”_ One suddenly demands.

 **“You BURN THEM!”** Answers another, suddenly I am ripped away from my sister, one of the men stomps on my abdomen, causing me to whimper as I feel my bones shift, breaking, as my sister bawls as she presses herself up against the wall of the alley.

“Don’t hurt her! _Please_!” She screams, tears falling as one man sneers at her lilac skin, another strikes a match, bringing it closer to my face as I lean away, too exhausted to attempt to escape. The flame starts to lick at my skin as I bite my lip, not pleasing the men as they can’t hear my screams.

“Grab the **brat**.” One barks, another grabs my sister by her brown roots, tossing her to the ground, causing her to cry out, the man pulls out a pocket knife, I freeze as he brings it up, dragging it across Libby’s throat, and I see red. Moving fast than I thought myself able to, at this point, I flip one of the two men holding me, over my shoulder, throwing him into the one with the knife as I swing my arm up, slapping the match from the other’s hand, causing it to fall to the ground, flicker out as I reach up. Grabbing that man by the collar, I ram my head into his forehead, causing him to slump to the ground, and grab the last one holding me, and slam him into the wall behind him, so hard that his head bounces off the bricks. Rounding on the two that are just gaining their footing from my surprise toss, I race forward, slamming their heads together, before one slums to the ground, passed out, and the other one merely shakes it off.

“You’re a mutant too, _ain’tcha_?” He growls as he kicks Libby’s body, and starts toward me. “You’re both probably worth a pretty penny, even the dead _brat_.” He hisses, picking up his pocket knife again, only for me to rush forward, swiping it out of his hand, the grab his arm by the wrist, twisting it until I hear a sickening snap, then he screams, before I punch him, repeatedly, over and over again, until I feel the skin on my knuckles split, then I continue until someone’s hand lands on my shoulder. I grab the wrist of that hand, turning with a fist poised to strike, which is quickly caught as I huff for air, anger and adrenaline falling as this strange stands before me, deep brown eyes, huge muscles, and a lumberjack’s apparel.

“Calm. Down.” He growls, my eyes narrow at him as I let out an angry scream, reaching up with the hand that was on his wrist, and going to punch him, when he grabs that fist too. Attempting to pull free, he doesn’t budge on inch, nor does her release me at all, and I hiss, reaching back to kick him in the knee, when he just blinks, twisting me by my arms, he pulls me closer, back to his chest, and breathes in my ear. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurtcha, kid. Now **calm** **down.** ” He growls, directly in my ear, causing my breath to hitch as my eyes close, and I slump forward, my legs giving out as I let out a sob.

“ _Libby! Libby, my little sister!”_  I sob out, causing the man to stiffen, looking around the passed out bodies, to the one laying pooled in blood. He releases me, letting me land on my knees as crawl towards my sister’s body, rolling her over, and pull her into my arms. “ _Libby_. I’m so sorry!” I sob. “Wake up! Wake up, _please_!” I press my forehead to her’s, my tearful blue eyes one her glassy hazel orbs, staring lifelessly past me, unseeing, unblinking, and forever cold.

“Storm.” I hear the man behind me say softly. “I need a couple ambulances, and an evac at my location.” I round on the man, seeing him talking into a phone, pointedly looking the other way.

“ _I’m_ **not** _leaving her!_ ” I screech, causing him to wince.

“Yeah, make sure the evac is prepped to deal with a corpse. Yeah, I was too late.” He hums, before hanging up, and looking at me. “We’ll properly put her to rest, not to worry. For now, we need to get out of here.” As if on cue, a large black jet lands in the park across the street, and the man comes over, lifting Libby from my arms, while the ramp lowers, revealing a furry blue thing, walking across the road to us.

“Give her to me, Logan.” The blue thing says, and the man helping me, Logan, gently lays Libby’s still body in his arms, before coming over to me.

“Need me to carry you?” He demands.

“I can do it, **myself**!” I hiss, wiping away my tears with blood soaked hands, and shakily, stand, before I stumble a few feet forward, and Logan catches me in his arms. Tossing me, carelessly, over his shoulder, I squirm as I try and escape, but he locks his arm around my waist, and continues towards the ship, leaving me, glaring, at the back of his head from where I dangle.

 

* * *

 

 

I sit across from my sister’s body, on cot in the med-bay of the large dark building that the furry blue thing, and Logan had brought us to. A white haired, African woman, in a lab coat, enters the room quietly, her eyes are full of sympathy, and exhaustion as she stops before me with a rag and a bowl of water. “I’m Ororo Munroe, but people call me Storm, can you tell me your name, sweetie?” She asks softly, as if any louder, and Libby would wake, or I’d break. _Storm. This is the woman that Logan called earlier._  I think to myself.

“I left my name behind, when I left that house.” I state.

“Well, what have you been using since?” She asks.

“A name that I left behind, the minute my sister died.” I answer.

“Alright,” She glances back at my sibling, then looks at me sadly. “What should we call you, then?” She asks softly, I shrug, wincing slightly at the pain that has come, from my adrenal crash, along with the numbness of my sister’s death. “Can you shed your jacket? I’d like to clean up your bruises and cuts, to get a better look at them.” I nod meekly, before rolling my shoulders with a wince, the fake leather sliding off my shoulders like rain off the side of a house, revealing a stained white tank-top, red and purple blotches across my skin, blood oozing from a few, and she frowns deeply at the yellow and green blotches in certain spots. “Are these old?” She asks, prodding one softly, causing me to flinch a bit.

“Uh... yeah, from my mother.” I answer.

“How long ago did these happen?” She asks.

“Um...” I look away. “I think... 3 days ago?” I look back at her, biting my bottom lip. “I’m a fast healer.”

“That explains it.” She sighs, then removes the rag from the water, wringing it out as she gently dabs, and wipes at the cuts on my skin, pausing whenever I flinch, or hiss under my breath, before continuing again. After she finishes with my face, she moves down to my hands, where the skin is deeply red, and my knuckles are cut up, and both my blood, and my sister’s murder’s, is covering them.

“Did I kill him?” I ask, quietly.

“Kill who?” Storm asks softly.

“The one who... ya know... killed my sister.” I look up at her, forcing my gaze to appear dead.

“I... Yes, honey. You did.” She answers softly, causing me to frown, pulling my hands away from her grip, wrapping my arms around my head, and bring my knees up.

“I... I killed someone. I didn’t mean to- I just wanted him... He killed her- I didn’t know I could...” Tears well in my eyes, slowly falling down my face. “I just kept hitting him, I didn’t realize it... I kept on hitting him, and hitting him, I didn’t mean to keep hitting him, but-” A weak sob forces it’s way up my throat, past my lips, and I simple break down, sobs racking my body, and tears falling down my face.

“Sweetheart, he was going to kill you, or worse, give you to some sick, twisted person to experiment on. He killed your sister, you were upset, and defending yourself. You wouldn’t have stop with him, unless Logan had come along when he did. It’s not your fault.” Storm sets a sympathetic hand on my head, and rubs my shoulder gently. “It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to be upset. Just don’t forget, you didn’t mean for it to happen. It’s not your fault.”

“Can we be done?” I ask, my voice soft, throat tight as tears fall from my eyes. “I just want the day to be done.”

“Yes. You did well.” She moves away, over to the counter, before turning back to me. “They’re not much, but they’re clean, and comfortable. Though, the shirt might be a bit big, it’s Logan’s.” She explains, handing me the bundle of clothes. “You can get changed behind that screen.” She points to the white screen on metal rods, in the corner, and I uncurl from my ball to take the clothing offered. Hopping off the cot, I cross the room silently, stripping off my dirty clothes and worn shoes, I dress in the sweats and large, checkered button-down t-shirt, slipping on a pair of bleached white socks, and reach behind to pull my hair out of the collar as I return to Storm with my bundle of dirty clothes in hand, which she slips into a bag, to wash later.

“Where can I sleep?” I ask quietly.

“Well, we haven’t got a room prepared for you yet, but you can’t sleep here, or on a floor...” I watch as she thinks then sighs. “I suppose the best place for now, would be the couch in the den, or living room. Just for tonight.” She answers, causing me to nod, following her out the door, down the hall, into the elevator, and up to the den where she disappears shortly, before reappearing with a sheet, a large comforter, and two pillows. Working together, we make up the couch to be comfortable, and I slide into the makeshift bed, falling fast asleep from my long, worn out day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a total WIP, and I have none of it planned out. :P I'm just sticking with what pops into my mind, and letting it flow.


End file.
